


Captured Resonance

by bennybubbles



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, And More Fluff, Asshole!Steve, Bits of fluff, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Carlos is concerned, Cecil is a cutie, Eventual endearing sex, Eventual hot sex, Fluff, Forced hand job, Hand Job, Hero!Carlos, I promise, It starts with Steve/Cecil but its really a Cecilos fic, M/M, Non-Consensual, Obsession, Prisoner!Cecil, Rape, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Steve/Cecil for angst purposes, Unhealthy Relationships, Voice abuse, and for Carlos to the rescue, probably too much abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybubbles/pseuds/bennybubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had to have Cecil. Had to possess him. He needed his voice. Cecil had no idea his desire was to this extent when they first started out. But it was too late to turn back. Steve had already taken everything away from him and kept him locked up like a prisoner. Who else should step into Cecil's small world and save him from the torment, but Carlos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty

Cecil messed up this time. It was the first time he made him this angry. And his only way to accommodate his mistake was to bury his face into the leather at the soles of this man’s shoes and beg for forgiveness. But no matter how many times he pleaded with his master, those pleas always fell on deaf ears. Cecil was no more than a useless toy that had lost its value in his eyes. That’s how Cecil had come to see himself as well.  
  
\----

There was once a time when Cecil was an aspiring host for the local radio station. He was very popular at one time. Some said it was simply because he was gifted with a dulcet voice that could calm anyone into sleep. Others said it was the charm and allure his voice could express that only others could only hope to convey.  
  
One man stood out from the rest in the parade of Cecil’s nameless fans and his name was Steve Carlsberg. Steve, like everyone else who listened to the radio, immediately fell under the spell that was Cecil Baldwin. His voice was so perfect. Steve would find himself with a radio in hand no matter what he was doing that day. Whether he was driving home from the grocery store or he was in his garage organizing his tools, he made sure he was listening to Cecil’s program. And each passing day, when he tuned in to his radio, Steve found himself wanting more. At first he thought nothing of it. Perhaps this was just a passing fancy. He would soon find something else to listen to, right? Or at the very least some other hobby. He knew he was lying to himself. Days passed into weeks. Cecil’s program was becoming more popular every day. And just like that, listening to him during the half-hour session wasn’t enough for Steve. He had to have him.  
  
He had fallen in love with Cecil.

At least, that’s what he believed.

\----

Today was just like any other day. Cecil was allowed to leave the house once a day for a duration that was entirely up to Steve depending on how he felt. When he left and trotted across the driveway he welcomed the smell of fresh air, as always. These moments of freedom were all he had left to enjoy.

Violet irises—whose luster had long been extinguished— scanned the streets for any sign of life and the blonde graced the neighborhood in front of his prison with a worn smile when he found it vacant. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had reason to smile. Cecil wasn’t even sure how long it had been since he had met Steve anymore. Each day was becoming more and more of a blur.

Lost in his reverie, Cecil had found himself wandering to a nearby park—Mission Grove park, maybe?— where he nearly walked in to what could only be described as the most beautiful man he had ever had the pleasure to see. “O-oh! I’m sorry about that--!” he said in a rush as the color in his usually pale and gaunt features suddenly turned rosy. Cecil stumbled back a few feet and spewed every apology his lips would form. How long had he been afraid to make someone upset? Had he not always spent his life begging for forgiveness?

He was then cut off by a gentle and caramel voice that was accompanied with a lighthearted laugh, “Don’t worry! I promise nothing was broken!” insisted the voice.

  
Cecil was still a little apprehensive to his reply. Even though he had the most dazzling smile and politeness about him, how could he not expect some form of payment?

The man must have noticed the worry etched on his pale features because the next thing he knew, this man’s face was the only thing he could see swimming into view. The stranger had leaned forward to inspect him, “Hey… are you alright?” asked the voice. Since he had yet to elicit a response from Cecil who was shying away from him, he held out a very tan and slender hand, “My name is Carlos.”

“Are-you-sure-you’re-okay—I-mean-I-practically-ran-over-you--!” Cecil said in a rush, completely oblivious to anything but how close he was.  
  
Carlos’s brow furrowed, “You really hardly touched me. It was actually my fault Mr.—um…” the man who claimed to be Carlos, said, “I’m sorry I don’t think I caught your name.”

Blinking owlishly, Cecil finally noticed the hand and took it with hesitant fingers, “A-ah—uh... You can call me Cecil,” was his reply. Why was he suddenly blushing so much? “Are you sure you don’t want anything—f-for me running into you, that is?”

“Okay _Cecil_ ,” Carlos chuckled, “I really don’t see reason to need anything from you—“ and suddenly he cut off mid-sentence as something in his expression shifted and now he was grinning, “Well… maybe I’d like to meet you again… Say, tomorrow?”

Cecil’s cheeks flushed again and he went stiff except for wringing his hands nervously over his shirt cuffs. Beneath them he knew what lie there. A never ceasing reminder that he belong to someone else. His feet started moving and subconsciously he was backing away, nearly tripping on the sidewalk in the process. “I-I don’t think—,” supplied his voice, just above a whisper. The bands that were permanently sealed on his wrists started to sear his skin. His time was up. They burned white hot and he knew he had to hurry back, “Meet-me-here-same-time-tomorrow—,“ Cecil cried out all in one breath. He was now making a break for it, not daring to look back at the mysterious man. Why had he agreed to meet him in the first place? It was against _his_ rules to converse with anyone outside the household. But he couldn’t help himself.

Those eyes.

That smile.

Who could resist?

Even though he had acted terrified of Carlos (That was his name, right?) his heart was fluttering in his chest. Almost like a caged bird trying to free itself. Almost the way it used to for _him._

\----

Cecil found Steve waiting for him by the recording booth. Fortunately, he made it back right on time or else Cecil’s cuffs would have left more permanent—and more painful damage.

“You made sure not to talk to anyone, yes?” Steve inquired, handing him his script.

Nodding, Cecil took the papers, “No one,” he said, much like a child who had just been scolded.

Steve relaxed a little more and offered his pet a smile that was probably supposed to be relieved but it really came off as twisted and possessive. “Good boy. I’ve prepared your script for today. And your fans are waiting eagerly to hear from you as always,” purred Carlsberg in his praising tone, “Read it word for word and I just might get you something special.”

Something special. Yes that’s what Steve always told him. And Cecil always believed him and read out the script flawlessly but as always promises were never kept. Well at least he had no reason to disobey in the first place. Perhaps someday Steve would give him something nice. Perhaps.

Cecil collected his papers and stepped inside the booth, seating himself in the only chair that was poised in front of a microphone. After scanning the page the ‘on air’ light clicked on and he began reading. Today this story was about dog parks and how no one should enter them. There was also mention of hooded figures seen around the city and near said dog park.

 As he spoke with perfect fluidity, Cecil’s mind began to wander. He hardly knew what he was talking about. Talking was easy for Cecil. It let him forget about his life now. Or what it was ages ago (or so it felt). The paper in front of him said he was discussing dog parks and hooded figures and yet the more he babbled on in the recording studio the more he let his thoughts trail to earlier that day. Carlos. Thinking back on it now, Carlos was perfect in every way. “ _And I was in love,”_ he purred into the microphone before he realized what he had done. Did he really just mention Carlos on the air? Quickly he punched the button for the weather and looked up in horror to see a seething Steve outside the booth.

All the blood drained from Cecil’s face. What had he done? He knew he wasn’t allowed to speak to anyone when he was let out every day, much less _fall in love with them_. This was it. Steve would certainly take out his rage today. Trembling from the thought, he took a shaky breath and tried to read out the final announcements without letting his voice quiver too much.

Too soon. It was much too soon for the broadcast to be finished. But sure enough, the ‘on air’ light had clicked off and there was nothing to comfort him. He was alone. Alone with the shadow of the most terrifying man in Night Vale.

 _Keep calm, Cecil._ He tried to tell himself. Shaky fingers that opened the door to the booth said he was anything but calm. Once the door swung wide, he flinched, bracing himself for what was to come. And next thing he knew he was on the floor, staring at the leather soles with tear-filled eyes. “Please. F-forgive me!” he sobbed into the hem of Steve’s pants, reduced to less than human as he begged for his forgiveness. “P-please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is just a fic thats been brewing in my mind for quite some time and its finally coming to life thanks to some beautiful people. I hope you all enjoy! I'm not really much of a writer-- And I tried adding as many tags as I could so you guys knew what you were getting in to. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Obedience! Comments are welcome! Its what keeps me wanting to write, honestly. I don't particularly like to be critiqued (hence the reason I don't write much) since this is more of a hobby and I'm sensitive to critical comments.
> 
> Find me on tumblr if you'd like to ask questions or have comments! You can even add me if you'd like~ New friends are always welcome.
> 
> http://bennybubbles.tumblr.com/


	2. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve still hadn’t said anything and his face was a mask of indifference. Inside he was burning. His rage boiled and it was a wonder he managed to hide it from Cecil. In the next moment, he had his hand wrapped around the pleading man’s upper arm. His grasp was vice-like and it lifted the blonde to his feet with ease. Clearly Cecil was in pain and his violet eyes were swimming with tears but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Cecil had begged and begged to no avail and Steve soon lost his patience, even if his voice sounded delicious when it was being used to submit to him. Steve said nothing. And the longer Steve was silent the more wary Cecil grew. What was he thinking? What sort of punishment would his actions evoke this time?

It was certainly something to be fearful of. Cecil had never been this disobedient before.

Steve still hadn’t said anything and his face was a mask of indifference. Inside he was burning. His rage boiled and it was a wonder he managed to hide it from Cecil. In the next moment, he had his hand wrapped around the pleading man’s upper arm. His grasp was vice-like and it lifted the blonde to his feet with ease. Clearly Cecil was in pain and his violet eyes were swimming with tears but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Fingers clawed and scratched at the hand that drug Cecil away. He stumbled to keep up, even when he could tell Steve was taking him to the car. “S-Steve you’re hurting me—“ he stammered, but was soon silenced when he was thrown unceremoniously into the backseat face first. The door was slammed shut and in those few moments of silence he forced down his sobs so that by the time Steve was behind the driver’s seat, Cecil was quiet. His pleas and sobs did nothing to help the situation and he was afraid it would only make matters worse.

The car ride dragged on for what seemed like hours until they finally arrived at home. _Thank goodness_ , thought Cecil, _At least it’s not the sand wastes._

Cecil didn’t have much time to relish the fact he wasn’t being tossed out into the desert because again those familiar hands were tearing him from the car and manhandling him all the way into their home. But Cecil no longer thought of it as home.

\----

“Steve, where should I put these boxes?” Cecil yelled into the house as he carried a hefty load of linens and sundries from the trunk of his car.

Steve popped his head out of the garage door, wearing one of his most charming smiles, “You can take those into the living room for now!”

Cecil looked back to see Steve smiling at him from the door before he disappeared inside again to start unpacking his boxes. As he carried his own load inside a wave of emotion suddenly rushed over him. There was Steve. He was so charming. The perfect brand of tall dark and handsome coupled with goofy neckties and thick-rimmed glasses. Before he knew it, he was beaming to himself as he sat down the boxes. Today he got to start his life with someone so wonderful under the same roof. It gave him goose bumps to think that this was what he called home now. And he couldn’t be happier. “I think I’ve got one box left,” Cecil hummed as he walked past Steve in the kitchen.

“Wait up,” Steve said hoping it would stop him in his tracks.

“What’s the matt—“ the blonde started to say as he turned on the spot but was soon cut off with a quick kiss.

“Nothing.”

Cecil blushed and went back through the open garage door to get the last box. As he was locking up the car, an unfamiliar voice was calling for his attention. When he looked up, one of the neighbors that happened to be jogging by, “Hey, you must be new!”

“Yeah! I’m Cecil, it’s nice to meet you,” he greeted.

Steve froze as he was putting a pot in one of the lower cabinets. There was one too many voices emanating from the driveway. The pot was immediately forgotten and was sent crashing to the floor.

The pair was in mid conversation and Cecil jumped when he heard the clatter coming from inside the house. Before he could find the source, Steve was at his side with an unfamiliar look on his face. “Oh Steve this is—“ Cecil smiled and  tried to introduce their neighbor. The smile faltered when he felt a hand clamp down on his forearm, “Steve—?”

“Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow Cecil,” Steve growled. Before anyone could protest Cecil was dragged back into the house, leaving behind a very confused neighbor.

He should have noticed it then.

\----

It was dark in the basement. Sometimes if he moved around enough, Cecil could see the smallest sliver of light at the top of the stairs that crept in from the bottom of the door. That was really his only indication of time. How many hours has he been down here? Did days pass too? How many? Suddenly, Cecil flinched when he heard a familiar groan in the wood above him. Writhing against the bonds at his arms and legs, he did his best to sit up and wait patiently for Steve.

Just as he expected, the door opened and the basement was flooded with blinding light. Cecil flinched and more tears stained his face. “Steve I’m sorr—“ he pleaded, trying to find him with blurred vision.

“Shh,” came his voice. Today it was calming. “I’ve forgiven you, my beautiful Cecil,” he hummed, caressing his cheek as he knelt in front of his trembling figure.

The tears that were welled up in his eyes fell and he could see Steve clearly now. “R-really?” Cecil whispered hoarsely.

Steve smiled, “I’ll even let you out if you do a little favor for me.”

Purple eyes grew wide and Cecil forced down a dry gulp. "Any-anything for you," he stammered, a definite quiver in his voice.

Steve stepped behind Cecil and unfastened the leather belts that adorned his wrists. Immediately Cecil sighed with relief and started rubbing at his wrists gingerly. But before he could cherish the feeling of freedom, Steve was quick to replace the leather with his metal bracelets that clicked and sealed themselves over his skin. "D-do I have to wear them?" Whimpered the pale blonde.

"Come on you know I can't let you out of here without them," Steve said sweetly, "We've been over this, love."

"I-I know its j-just that-- they b-burn--" the quiver was back in his voice and his eyes were cast downward.

Thin fingers tilted Cecil's chin so pale green could meet lavender irises, "And you know they only burn if you're disobedient."

Cecil nodded and forced moisture from forming in his eyes again, gaze moving back to the floor. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Steve kneeling in front of him and suddenly he knew what he had to do before Steve would let him take off the leg bindings. He hoped it wasn't true. But when he looked up Steve was wearing a malicious smile. One shaky hand outstretched and started fumbling with the zipper on Steve's pants.

"There's a good boy," he purred, exhaling when Cecil set his growing erection free. He was already half-hard after seeing Cecil bound for him. His Cecil. No one else was allowed to have him. No one else was allowed to hear him, "You can only belong to me. Say it," Steve hissed.

Obedient fingers circled the length and began stroking it from root to tip and back again. Cecil shuddered at the feel of the weight in his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch what he was doing. "I belong to you," he whispered.

"Louder," came the harsh demand.

Flinching, Cecil gave him another stroke, "I-I belong to you!" He repeated with a shaky voice.

But Steve was not sated by his words. This wasn’t good enough! His features then contorted into rage as he roared, “Look at me you pathetic piece of shit! Look at me and say it until your voice is hoarse!”

Cecil’s eyes grew wide with fear. “I belong to you. I belong to you,” he chanted over and over as tears spilled onto the floor, his hand moving faster now, “I belong to y-you.”

The dark haired man’s head rolled back and he groaned. Listening to Cecil like that was orgasmic. Even when his voice wavered he found it arousing. Yes. Cecil was his. Steve groaned. That voice was calling out to him. It echoed in his ears and he could feel the stirrings in his lower abdomen. It wouldn’t take much longer now, “Ah, Cecil,” he panted. Once more—Twice-- Steve groaned and spilled his seed across Cecil’s clothes and let himself become lost in his post orgasm bliss for a moment.

Trembling, the radio host let go and clutched his hand to his chest. It was dirty. He was dirty.

“You can come out when you clean yourself up,” snapped Steve, tossing a soiled towel at his face after fixing his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This fic is looking like its going to be longer than I expected. But that's okay, right? Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Writing this is actually a lot of fun when it isn't painful. Just a quick warning, though. Chapter Three is a little nasty and certainly lives up to its tags so if you can't handle it, don't read it, please. After that, I promise you'll get to see Carlos soon~! Remember its really about those two hehe.~
> 
> Have fun! Leave a comment or a kudo! Feel free to find me on tumblr~! See you all soon~


	3. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit. Cecil flinched and tried to pretend he didn’t hear him. Why couldn’t he just disappear into the wall? Maybe if he stayed still, Steve would think he was hearing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting notes at the beginning this time because this chapter is a little controversial and I want to warn you this is where the fic warnings come in. Please, no negative messages about the content of this chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be fluffy so if you dont want to read this one, expect chapter 4 this weekend. Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy the fic! Shoutout to my lovely beta polkafied! And my inspiration for this chapter, the the beautiful Angie.~

As far as Cecil could tell, he had been locked in the basement for a while and by the time he made his way back upstairs it was clearly evening. Upon later investigation, Steve had kept him bound for two days—which was surprisingly lenient. But that also meant he had missed his date with Carlos. Would seeing him under those circumstances even count as a date? How stupid. If only he hadn't slipped and mentioned Carlos in his broadcast he could have seen him. After everything that occurred Cecil was having trouble remembering what Carlos even looked like.

What color was his hair? Well he could at least remember that his hair was fairly long and fairly perfect.

But what did his voice sound like? He couldn't recall the voice in his head but he immediately associated it with caramel.

His thoughts carried him to Steve’s bedroom. Cecil didn’t mean to walk by but before he realized it, he could hear the idle chatter of the television. A panicked look crossed his features and Cecil tried to walk by before he was noticed.

“Cecil? What’s the matter?” came his voice over the sound of the television program.

Dammit. Cecil flinched and tried to pretend he didn’t hear him. Why couldn’t he just disappear into the wall? Maybe if he stayed still, Steve would think he was hearing things.

“Cecil?” suddenly his voice transformed, becoming more dangerous. Shit. He knew he was there.

“U-um, yeah?” Cecil replied, his voice cracking, “I was about to brush my—“

Cecil was cut off by Steve’s demand, “Come here.”

The blonde suddenly shook and his feet felt like lead weights as they carried him into the bedroom. Steve was smiling at him when he entered. The smile made his blood turn cold and he was frozen in his tracks.

“Sit.”

He willed his lead feet to move again and he sat on the edge of the bed. This made Steve’s eerie smile broaden. Cecil twitched but it seemed to escape Steve’s notice.

“Talk to me, Cecil,” he purred.

For a moment Cecil was confused and his brow furrowed when he finally brought himself to look at Steve. “What do you me—“

“Just talk,” he persisted. He wanted to hear Cecil. Wanted to feel his voice resonate inside his body. And what happened yesterday wasn’t enough to satiate him.

Cecil didn’t know what to talk about. But he was good at talking. Talking is what he did for a living. And he was willing to do it as long as that was all Steve wanted. “U-um, I—well I stepped outside earlier today to g-grab the mail and I saw one of the neighbors walking their dog. You know, I was always more of a dog person instead of a cat person. But ever since we adopted a cat down at the radio station I think I’ve become a real fan. They don’t seem like they’re as keen on attacking me as they used to. I mean I used to get attacked by any animal my mother tried bringing home when I was a child but that—“

Clouded and dark eyes glazed over. Steve was well past the point of hearing what Cecil said and cut off that mesmerizing chant. Lips pressed into the speaking pair and forced him onto the bed in the process. Perhaps if he kissed him enough he could possess this voice.

Purple irises widened, “M-mph!” Cecil mumbled when caught in the unexpected embrace, “S-Steve,” he whispered, trying to shy away from the man above him. It felt dirty. His lips were rough and Steve was kissing him almost like he wanted to devour him. “N-not tonight—“  begged the blonde, pushing at his shoulders.

This wasn’t what Steve wanted. Cecil’s attempts at pushing away elicited a growl from the darker man. “Hold still,” he growled, pulling off the clothes that kept him from touching his pet. Once the shirt was removed, Steve focused on yanking at his pants.

“Steve I d-don’t want to—“ he whispered helplessly, squirming beneath him. Fighting against Steve’s grip was no use and he tried curling in on himself to fend off any more advances.

It didn’t work. In fact Cecil’s fighting back only frustrated him more and Steve eventually pulled off his pants and underwear in one swoop, ignoring how the leather belt bit into his pet’s hips and left behind red welts on his skin.

Cecil shivered from the sudden cold and both his arms and legs closed in around his person to shield himself from unclean eyes. What he didn’t expect, however: was the pair of hands to move to his legs, coupled by a warm breath against his rear. “S-stop! L-let me— I don’t want—“ Cecil cried out but it seemed as though it was having the exact opposite reaction when Steve forced open milky legs so he could suck hungrily at the flaccid length.

Those pleas urged Steve on. He could feel his pants become impossibly tight as Cecil’s voice grew louder. Lips found the soft head and sucked the foreskin over it but Cecil was still limp on his tongue. But it didn’t take long when he felt those slender fingers knotting in his hair. At last he could feel the swelling beneath his hips.

“S-top,” panted the radio host. But it had been so long since anyone touched him this way; his body couldn’t help but react. Even so, Steve was the last person he wanted on him and he tugged harder on his hair. “Let go!”

All at once the heat was gone because Cecil was suddenly on his stomach, arms pinned between his chest and the mattress. A muffled scream tore from his lips when he felt something very slick and very wet against his entrance. Before it could breach him, Cecil was clawing at the sheets, scrambling and pulling away from the man and up to the headboard, “Leave me alone!” he cried.

That was his mistake. Steve was grinning when he locked eyes with the terrified purple. ‘Click.’

Cecil was handcuffed to the headboard just like that. He didn’t even see Steve holding the handcuffs but there they were, icy and tight around his wrists. Before he could protest, Steve was forcing him against the sheets again and the lips were back against his rear. Almost instantly he was being eaten out and there was nothing he could feel but the pain of the metal of his normal cuffs coupled with the handcuffs into his wrists and the slick muscle that persisted further into the tight cavern no matter how much he clenched. More screams ripped from his throat and the headboard shook when he tried freeing himself.

Steve had waited too long. Those screams were too delicious and he was at his limit. “Ah, Cecil. I want to hear more,” he said huskily, freeing his own length to press his head against the unwelcoming orifice “Say my name.”

By now the blonde trembling and he tried curling into the mattress but his legs were being held down and he was being breached. “Stop!” Cecil shrieked, his voice raspy. But the heat was too much. It was filling him to the brim and he was overwhelmed by its thickness. Steve wasn’t yielding. “Steve!”

\----

When Cecil finally came to, it was midafternoon. Everything hurt. He shifted gingerly on the mattress and found that he had been freed but there bruises left behind. Pushing past the pain he immediately stood and pulled on his clothes. Cecil wasted no time in dressing himself and practically ran out of the house.

By the time he made it to the park he was panting heavily and leaned against a nearby tree, trying to catch his breath. “Carlos!” called Cecil even though his throat stung. He knew perfectly well he was a day late but he needed anybody. And Carlos was the only person who would talk to him. The only person that didn’t know Steve had threatened everyone who dared befriend him.

“Well aren’t you fashionably late,” came the familiar caramel voice from behind him.

Cecil nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to find Carlos just as perfect as he was before. The sight brought tears to his eyes.

Carlos was smiling at him, ready to tease Cecil about missing their date the day before. But that smile soon faltered when he took in the blonde’s appearance in its entirety, “Cecil! _Ay dios mio_ , are you alright?”

“Carlos I..” he wanted to say ‘No’. He wanted to tell Carlos everything about the hell he lived in, but Cecil suddenly fell mute and his tongue refused to obey his brain.


	4. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about the way Cecil said his goodbye made him uneasy. Carlos tried to chase after him and called out his name several times but he wasn’t as good a runner as Cecil apparently was. By the time he rounded the same turn, the blonde head of hair was nowhere in sight, “Cecil…”

Carlos was a little hurt when Cecil stood him up the day before. But for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to get upset over it. He found himself strolling the park around the same time they were supposed to meet the day before. Sure enough, Cecil was there. It was hard to miss his unmistakable blonde hair and eclectic sense of fashion, especially since he was calling his name. Carlos smiled and walked up behind him, ready to tease him for missing his date.

“Well aren’t you fashionably late,” he teased, wearing one of his most charming smiles. But the minute Cecil turned around there was clearly something wrong. Carlos sobered up instantly, “Cecil! _Ay dios mio_ , are you alright?” he asked as his Spanish came bubbling to the surface, but also hoping he could comfort him in some way. Clearly something was troubling his new friend(?) and he could see the confliction etched on his face.

It was obvious Cecil wasn’t ready to talk about whatever it was and instead of demanding him to answer, he held out his arm in a fashion one would escort a woman to a dance, “Come on. Let me see if I can help,” Carlos said before Cecil could speak. He was smiling again in the hopes Cecil would at least relax around him.

Cecil’s pale cheeks flushed and he stared down at Carlos’s arm and then back up at his face. He was smiling. It wasn’t the way Steve smiled at him. No. This seemed to be different. But why? “I-I… I um…” stuttered the blonde.

The arm fell back to his side and instead Carlos beckoned him to follow and he started walking. He couldn’t blame Cecil for being a little apprehensive about linking arms with a complete stranger. Carlos looked over his shoulder and was chuckling, “Are you going to join me or stand there all afternoon?” he called, back to his teasing.

Of course Cecil wanted to join Carlos. Wasn’t that the whole reason he came running and looking for him? Cecil shuffled forward, ready to follow Carlos. But where was he taking him? It was hard for him to trust someone he just met… but then again Carlos wasn’t forcing him to do anything he wasn’t ready for. And his smile. His smile was so perfect. “Ah—yeah sorry,” he answered, stumbling forward and latching onto the arm Carlos had tried to offer him sooner. “Where are we going?” Cecil wondered aloud, though he tried not to let his worry show.

“Just around the corner,” Carlos replied, glancing down at his arm where Cecil clung tightly. It was almost like he was protecting and helping a scared child through a haunted house. He found himself wondering what had scared him so much. Then again when he met him two days ago hadn’t he acted the same way? No... not quite. They walked together and Cecil clung tighter to him when he rounded the corner.

At first Cecil thought he walked himself into another trap and tensed when they rounded the corner. “I don’t understand…” Cecil said immediately when he saw a small ice cream cart waiting for them.

At this, Carlos laughed. To Cecil it sounded almost like bell chimes that echoed in his ears. It was… sweet.

“You looked like you needed something to cheer you up. Mamá always used to tell me sweets can cure anything,” Carlos answered with gleaming eyes even though it only confused Cecil more.

A frown was etched on his face and then Carlos slipped free from his arms. Cecil watched as this odd man bought two cones and came back to offer him one. “Isn’t this a little childish,” he huffed, taking his and begrudgingly licking it a few times. He sincerely doubted ice cream was going to help problems as large as his. He could at least feel his tense shoulders relaxing a little, but wasn’t about to admit his doubts were proven wrong… yet.

Carlos was chuckling at him and Cecil was blushing all over again. Was he really this innocent? Buying him ice cream was practically juvenile, if not a little endearing. “I haven’t been able to prove her wrong even after I got my degree in science. Do you think I need to test her theory a few more times?”

“No… wait—you’re a scientist?”

“Why? Is it really that surprising?”

“Ah—Nono—Please don’t think—!” stuttered Cecil, tripping over his words. He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say anymore, “What made you interested in science?” he finally asked, timidly giving his cone another lick.

It was Carlos’s turn to blush. “Ah… w-well … when I was young I always had a fascination with asking questions. I mean my mother probably thought it was the typical five year old that asks about everything they find but I never actually grew out of it,” he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. “In hindsight I was probably really annoying as a child—“

The way Carlos’s eyes lit up when he talked about himself was almost mesmerizing. Cecil was captivated, listening to him ramble on and watching the dark brown hues light up.

“…So in middle school my science teacher gave me all kinds of books on home experiments. And I used to go home and make a mess in the kitchen—Mamá eventually gave up scolding me after the first few times,” Carlos continued, laughing at the memory as he recounted it for Cecil.

Cecil was also giggling at the thought of Carlos wrecking the kitchen with oozings and explosions. But all of the sudden Carlos was reaching out to him and his face went pale, the laugh frozen on his face. He flinched and stumbled back a couple feet, “W-what are you doing?”

Carlos frowned but stood his ground. Cecil had no problem touching him but it was quite clear he didn’t want to be touched so he decided not to move, “I’m sorry… It’s just that… Well you’ve got a bit of ice cream on your chin,” he said, pointing to his chin so Cecil had some idea where it was.

“O-oh…” Cecil murmured, rubbing at his chin with his shirt cuff.

Shaking his head, Carlos took a careful step forward, “You missed it. Here let me help you,” he hummed, reaching out carefully this time.

This time Cecil was expecting it. But that didn’t mean he didn’t flinch when Carlos raised his hand again. His eyes shut tightly and Cecil braced himself. Any second now Carlos would strike.

One. Two. Three—Cecil inhaled sharply when he felt contact, expecting to feel pain blossom in his chin. What he didn’t expect was gentle fingers. Immediately he opened his eyes and found Carlos smiling back at him as a calloused thumb brushed over his face. Unfortunately it was gone almost immediately but Cecil shivered.

“So… are you going to tell me about it?” Carlos finally said.

“About what?” replied Cecil, feigning innocence. It wasn’t really something he wanted to talk about. Then again Carlos was the first person he went to after what happened this morning. Remembering it made him more aware of how sore he still was and he looked away.

Carlos sighed, not quite sure what was safe for him to address but he figured giving Cecil yes or no questions would be easier than asking him to explain, “You didn’t show up yesterday. Is it safe to assume that was someone’s fault?”

He wanted to do anything but talk about it so Cecil kept his eyes on the remains of his waffle cone and barely nodded his response.

It was just as he thought. No normal person was that terrified of being touched. “Did they… hurt you?” Carlos inquired, his heart wrenching as he feared the answer.

Cecil didn’t nod but instead held out his wrists for Carlos to examine.

At that moment, Carlos’s heart went out to Cecil. Cecil didn’t strike him as the type to take abuse but then again it was a silent crime. He frowned and glanced down at his wrists. At first he only saw the shirt cuffs but then he spotted something under his sleeves. “Cecil I… May I?” he asked hesitantly, reaching out for his hands.

This time Cecil didn’t think twice and he held them outstretched for Carlos to examine. Warmth blossomed deep in his stomach when the gentle fingers held his hands this time. Those fingers held him carefully. They were so gentle, even as they eased his shirt up over his bruises and metal cuffs.

“Cecil! What are these?” Carlos nearly shouted, taken aback by their appearance.

Cecil flinched, his hands slipping from the other’s grasp only slightly. Thankfully Carlos didn’t pursue the subject further and simply resigned himself to checking the bruises.

From what he could tell the bruises and cuffs weren’t linked, making his stomach drop. Not only was Cecil subjected to… whatever these things were it was also apparent that he was handcuffed or at least tied up as well. He was almost afraid to ask what else was under Cecil’s eclectic outfit, which he now noticed how it covered nearly every inch of his skin with the exception of his face and hands.

A burst of pain shot through them both and Carlos yelped, letting go of Cecil’s hands instantly. “¿Qué?” he said, his native tongue revealing itself once more out of surprise. There was obvious discomfort from the pain on Cecil’s part but it seemed as though it didn’t faze him (how often was he subjected this?). The cuffs were burning white hot and Cecil’s expression suddenly was as he remembered two days ago when he first ran away. Had the same thing happened then as well?

“I-I have to go—“ stammered Cecil, trying to run away.

“Cecil—wait, is this--?” Carlos tried to say, following after him

“Thank you. For everything,” were his final words before he turned and sprinted off around the corner. It was likely he wouldn’t see Carlos again. It was too dangerous. And the thought brought tears to his eyes.

Something about the way Cecil said his goodbye made him uneasy. Carlos tried to chase after him and called out his name several times but he wasn’t as good a runner as Cecil apparently was. By the time he rounded the same turn, the blonde head of hair was nowhere in sight, “Cecil…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have been asking me to update. I want to let you all know that I update on Tuesdays and Saturdays providing my schoolwork hasn't gotten in the way (It may happen. College sometimes takes over my life). With that I hope you enjoyed the new chapter~! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.~


	5. Unearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he turned, Carlos was face to face (figuratively) with an old woman who looked as though she were around five feet tall, hair white and pulled back into a bun. Her eyes bore into him from behind rimmed glasses with such intensity alertness, they almost didn’t seem as though they belonged to a 70-something year old woman, “Y-you mean me?” he asked, hoping he could just flee.

Every day Carlos returned to the exact same spot. Their spot. And every day he would stand in the small square and wait. Sometimes he would wait for hours, not realizing he had been standing for so long. But every day he was met with the same disappointment.

A week passed. Part of him wanted to give up but an even bigger part of him was determined to wait for him. Carlos glanced around him and saw the familiar faces—none of which were Cecil’s—and others that didn’t regularly frequent the park.

“Young man,” called a small voice.

At first Carlos didn’t acknowledge it, thinking it was just idle park chatter, until he heard it again.

“Young man. Yes you with the dark skin and hair,” it said.

When he turned, Carlos was face to face (figuratively) with an old woman who looked as though she were around five feet tall, hair white and pulled back into a bun. Her eyes bore into him from behind rimmed glasses with such intensity alertness, they almost didn’t seem as though they belonged to a 70-something year old woman, “Y-you mean me?” he asked, hoping he could just flee.

“Of course I mean you, don’t play dumb. Now sit down,” ordered the old woman who shooed him to a nearby bench and sat down beside him. “M’name’s Josie,” she said as she plopped down beside him, her feet dangling off the bench a little.

“Oh—I-I’m Carlos,” supplied the confused scientist.

Josie wasted no time in diving in to the problem, “So who’s the lucky one?”

Carlos furrowed his brow, “I’m sorry, I don’t know—“

“I told you not to play dumb with me. I’ve watched you standing there making yourself look like a fool every single day for the past week. I doubt if you were sane you would be doing the same thing, now who’s the lucky one that’s got you wrapped around their finger?”

It was hard for Carlos to form words. What she said took some time to sink in. He certainly hadn’t seen her here before, how did she know--? Lucky one—what was she talking about? “U-um I think you misunderstand-- I was looking for someone I-I wasn’t—“

“Save it, buddy,” huffed Josie, winking at him. “Y’know. It was getting pretty boring around here. My friends told me nearly everything there is to know about the people in this park. I was starting feed the birds and when you showed up, things finally got interesting again.” She grinned and nudged Carlos in the side, “So don’t think I don’t know a thing or two about what you’re doin’ here.”

Obviously this woman was delusional, Carlos thought. What on earth was she talking about? He wasn’t wrapped around Cecil’s finger! And what the hell? Friends that told her about everyone? Where was this coming from? “I still don’t— My friend said they would be here so I was waiting,” he tried again.

“Uh-huh… and who might this particular friend be,” she wondered aloud, smiling at the fact Carlos hadn’t exactly denied her accusations.

“My friend’s name is Cecil…” he finally answered.

Josie’s eyes grew wide with fear and she jumped out of her seat, “You stay away from him! He’s Steve’s! You’re not allowed to go near him!” shouted the old woman.

“But I don’t understand. Why does he belong to this Steve guy? Who is he anyway? I’ve never heard of him!”

She offered him a sympathetic smile and “Carlos you seem like a sweet boy but if you knew any better you would give him up.” And with that she walked off, leaving behind her bag of bird feed in the process.

He tried to get her attention but she refused to answer and continued walking. Carlos frowned but it was no use. She was long gone and it almost seemed as though she was in a deep discussion with someone but just like before there was no one there. An imaginary friend, perhaps?

\----

Carlos sat at his desk and tapped away aimlessly. He wasn’t thinking too hard about the work he was supposed to be doing or the data sheets he needed to type up. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. It was too quiet in his lab today and that made him feel a little lonely, especially since he was still focused on Cecil and where he could have possibly gone. The scientist wasn’t ready to give up on him yet.

Yesterday was unusual. He felt as though he was no closer to getting Cecil back but that old woman had acted so strange when he mentioned his name. _“Stay away from him. He’s Steve’s.”_ Who the hell was Steve? Was he the one who put those cuffs on Cecil? Come to think of it, he had never seen anything like them before.

Eventually he wandered to search engines where he started typing in random words. Carlos entered things like “burned wrists” and even “heat cuffs”. Several of these searches were dead ends. He was aimlessly scrolling through one list of links, not hoping to find anything since he was already ten pages in, until a news article caught his eye at the bottom of the screen. After clicking it open he discovered it was at least a few years old. The article discussed an unsolved mystery in a small town where the victim was discovered in an abandoned basement. Autopsy reports showed the victim had been sexually assaulted and the cause of death was disclosed but what left investigators baffled were curious burn marks around the victim’s wrists. They weren’t associated with the cause of death and upon further investigation these burns were inflicted well before death. Some even speculated the victim was subjected more than once.

After reading the disturbing case, Carlos clicked on the radio, hoping it would at least provide some background noise while he thought over his findings. But what met his ears was unexpected.

_“Sorry about that, listeners. Intern Leland has just informed me that we received another memo in amendment to the last one...”_

Impossible. That was Cecil, wasn’t it? What was he doing on the radio? The more he listened, the more it seemed as though he were hosting some kind of news broadcast about the town. How come he didn’t ask about it when Cecil was still around? Come to think of it, he never once asked Cecil what he did for a living, did he?

Wait. There was something he missed.

Carlos performed another quick search, modifying his keywords. Instead of finding the victim’s name, however: he found several other articles. After scanning them each individually they all had one thing in common: the burns on each wrist.

Only one of the articles mentioned having found a wristband at the scene whose description matched the ones he found on Cecil’s wrist. It wasn’t surprising to find that no one had made the connection between each death seeing as how they occurred and only headlined in the average Smalltown, America.

He compiled a list of victims: Dana, Chad, Jerry, Leland, Brad, Stacey, Richard, Paolo, Dylan, and Vithia. Last names weren’t released in any of the cases out of respect to their families, but the number was no less staggering.

Among them, one of them stood out. _Leland_ Carlos thought to himself. It was too much of a coincidence. Hadn’t Cecil mentioned someone named Leland minutes ago on his show?

His thoughts carried his vision to the clock on his monitor where he suddenly dropped what he was doing to put his lab coat back on. It was time for him to go wait for Cecil at the park as he usually did and had yet to miss a day.

After locking up his apartment he hopped into his hybrid coupe and made the short journey to the park. When he got out he scanned the park for any signs of blonde hair. Carlos didn’t see him but he did see Josie on her bench again.

Then a thought occurred to him. If Cecil wasn’t coming back here then maybe she could show him where the radio station was? He was fairly new to town and any maps of town he found online were useless when it came to telling him where anything was. “Josie! Hey!” called Carlos, jogging over to her bench.

She looked up from her birdfeed and her eyes grew wide. “Hello,” she answered, though it wasn’t as welcoming as it was the day before.

“Josie,” Carlos began, panting and quickly caught his breath before diving right in, “I was wondering if you could help me.”

“With what?” Josie said, wearily, “You’re not still after _him_ are you?”

Carlos frowned, “Just bear with me. You don’t have to get involved, I promise.”

Sighing, she finally replied, “Fine… What do you need help with?”

“Can you show me where Cecil works?”

It took a while and Josie looked a little conflicted at first. She then started looking side to side and conversing with herself. After some time she finally decided to answer. “Meet me here tomorrow at noon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter took forever to finish. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm sorry but yeah now we're going in for more plot. We'll go back to the fun stuff soon probably. Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated.~


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil was quiet and let his mind wander. Steve had kept him locked up for the past week because he ran off without permission, “Thank you,” he replied automatically, willing himself not to look at Steve. It was then that something caught his eye on the opposite side of the street. Was that--? Wondered Cecil. For a moment there he thought he saw a familiar lab coat.

To say Carlos wasn’t anxious about going to the radio station would be a lie. He spent his time figuring out what he could do or say to Cecil to get him back. It was all useless anyway. This Steve person clearly had his hold over Cecil and would likely not give him up without a fight.

\----

Carlos arrived at the park ten minutes early to find that Josie was there as well. She didn’t look any different than she had the day before. She was chatting away to herself again just like the day before and it wasn’t until Carlos was a few feet away from her did she finally notice he was there.

Instead of commenting on how early it was, Josie hopped from her bench and started walking, “Hurry up. I don’t want to be around the station too long,” she muttered, an obvious shudder shaking her bones at the very thought.

Blindly, Carlos followed after her and kept his gaze focused on where they were headed. Were they going to walk or were they going to take a car? Almost immediately after the thought crossed his mind, they were already making their way down the street. At first he still didn’t know where they were headed but at the end of the street he could see it. It seemed as though he had passed this street several times since moving to Night Vale but he never noticed the small building. Now it seemed like it stood out. Especially since there was a very large radio tower jetting out of the roof and looming over the nearby buildings.

Now he realized why Josie shook at the thought of the station. He had to suppress a tremor or two as well. While he was busy looking ahead, the old woman spoke up, “I would have shown you yesterday but my friends told me there was no point… I had to show you today. But I’m afraid I won’t go any further.”

At first the thought of infiltrating the place on his own was a little daunting. She wasn’t going with him? Well… he was fairly certain he could deal with it on his own. “Thank you for everything,” Carlos said, offering her a small smile.

“If you find yourself in any more trouble come to me,” she answered with a wink. After that they went on their separate ways. Carlos was on his way to the station and Josie presumably went back to feeding her birds.

As he got closer to the station, Carlos realized after all this planning he hadn’t really thought of an attack plan. His thoughts led him to the door but he couldn’t bring himself to open the door. What was waiting for him behind it? He could definitely hear voices somewhere deep within but any entry at this point was probably a bad idea.

Resigning himself, Carlos waited outside and pretended he was loitering in the parking lot. It didn’t seem to take long before two figures made their way outside. Carlos’s heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw Cecil but it looked as though he was practically being dragged alongside another man. He was pale with dark hair. At this distance he couldn’t see much else but Cecil definitely looked ill compared to the last time he saw him. If that was possible.

Not wanting to cause any suspicion, Carlos turned and pretended to walk back in the direction of the park, fortunately Cecil and his captor, who he decided must be ‘Steve’, didn’t climb into a car. Steve was clearly looking around for anyone who dared watch them. Fortunately, Carlos turned his back when his vision was cast in his direction.

Steve decided the coast was clear and held Cecil’s hand. If someone were to drive by and glance at the pair it would appear as though they were simply holding hands and strolling down the sidewalk but Steve’s grip was vice-like. Cecil stumbled after him a few times and he jerked the blonde forward, making sure he kept his stride. “You’re lucky I let you walk home today,” grumbled the dark haired man, glaring at the road ahead and not glancing over at his partner, “You know I don’t like going out in public.”

Cecil was quiet and let his mind wander. Steve had kept him locked up for the past week because he ran off without permission, “Thank you,” he replied automatically, willing himself not to look at Steve. It was then that something caught his eye on the opposite side of the street. Was that--? Wondered Cecil. For a moment there he thought he saw a familiar lab coat.

\----

Despite watching the pair holding hands, it was obvious to Carlos that Cecil was being hauled away. Carlos was careful to stay on the opposite side of the street and fortunately the buildings lining it, whether they be homes or small businesses, provided plenty of cover. Once or twice he thought Cecil had caught his eye but almost when he thought he was discovered, Cecil had taken to watching something else.

He followed after them for quite some time until they were in a cul-de-sac full of suburban homes. It was almost hard for Carlos to tell the difference between each of them but they didn’t travel far into the maze before Steve was pulling Cecil up a driveway.

It wouldn’t be hard for Carlos to remember which house they went in and he wrote the address down for good measure in case he had to come back. But he wasn’t ready to leave them alone just yet. Carlos waited outside, wandering back where they came from before finally returning to the home an hour later.

At this point, Carlos still wasn’t sure what he would say when he finally rang the doorbell but that didn’t stop him from making his way up the small stone walk path in the front yard. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other until the door opened to reveal a very surprised looking Cecil.

Several expressions crossed his face at once. Cecil’s visage conveyed surprise, relief, happiness, fear and finally terror, in that order. Before he could speak, Carlos had taken the lead. “Hello. My name is Carlos and I’ve recently been appointed a minor position in your neighborhood council. They’ve asked me to go door to door today to collect a quick survey. Do you perhaps have a moment to spare?” Carlos stated and sounded very convincing even while he winked and produced a small clipboard out of what seemed to be thin air.

Cecil was smiling now and again, before he was able to reply, a gruff voice cut him off, “Cecil what did I tell you about answering the door?” In a split second, an forceful arm appeared around Cecil’s waist where it was accompanied by the dark haired man.

“S-Steve he was just asking about a survey, I—“

“I’m sorry but we’re busy right now,” Steve snarled, slamming the door in the “surveyor’s” face, leaving him frozen to the front porch. Once he thawed out, he immediately sprinted back up the street as far and as fast as his feet could carry him.

Cecil was left behind with a livid Steve. “What did I tell you about answering the door!”

Flinching, he replied in a small voice, “Y-you were busy so I t-thought—“

Fingers knotted themselves in blonde strands, forcing Cecil to his knees and keeping their eyes locked. “You know better than that,” he hissed, grip tightening on his hair.

“Y-you’re hurting me,” whimpered Cecil.

“And?” growled Steve, forcing his head back but keeping him to the floor, “You’re mine. You’re supposed to do what I say.” His eyes suddenly went dark and his other hand opened the front of his pants to reveal his half-hard length, “Do I have to tell you what comes next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys lately I've been dealing with depression which has made writing a little hard. But here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it. I didn't have anyone to proofread it so there could be some errors. As always thank you very much for your support! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> For any questions or if you'd like to get to know me, find me at bennybubbles.tumblr.com (for the month of October my url is actually spoopybennybubbles.tumblr.com)


	7. Alleviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps if things were different, he would have asked Cecil on a date or two. He couldn’t now, though, could he? Cecil was in an abusive relationship and any other kind of relationship now could hurt him more if he wasn’t careful.

Cecil hid behind the doorway and peered into the living room. He wanted to go out and see if he could knock some sense into Carlos for what he did the day before, but first he had to get past Steve. He had been locked up for weeks and was afraid Steve wouldn’t let him out after yesterday.

Taking a shuddering breath, Cecil carefully stepped into the living room where Steve was lounging on the couch, “U-um Steve?”

He couldn’t be bothered to look up from the television and merely clicked to a different channel, “What,” he snapped bitterly.

“I was wondering… I mean… It’s been a while since I’ve been out… “

“Go. Get out,” Steve said before Cecil could finish his sentence.

\----

Carlos was back in Cecil’s neighborhood in the hopes he would get another opportunity to see him. He couldn’t exactly go back up and knock on their door but maybe Cecil would come outside to check the mail or something?

Just as he rounded the corner to his home, he saw a familiar blonde head making its way down the driveway. Carlos’s heart leapt at the sight, and he immediately sprinted over to intercept Cecil at the intersection.

Carlos sidled up next to Cecil and slipped his hand in between the blonde’s slender fingers, only to pull him in a different direction down the street.

“Carlos!” exclaimed Cecil, his voice cracking with worry, “Carlos yesterday was—“

A small smile spread across the scientist’s lips. “Shh,” he shushed, “Follow me.” And with that his fingers squeezed the other’s hand lightly and began tugging him back up the street he came from.

Cecil took the hint but that didn’t make him any less worried. What he did yesterday was dangerous and if Steve found out more about Carlos and their ‘relationship’ (if you could call it that) then Carlos would be in danger. After walking for some time, he finally decided it was safe to tell him, “Carlos… You need to let me go…”

At this, Cecil had stopped in his tracks and averted his gaze to the ground. Carlos suddenly froze on the spot to glance back at him, “Don’t be ridiculous… Why would I do that?” he finally asked.

“Because… I-it isn’t safe—I’m not safe…” Cecil responded in a small voice.

Chuckling weakly, Carlos patted Cecil’s hand, “Hey… Let’s not talk about it now. I’ve got something I need your help with.”

“B-but—“

“Trust me,” Carlos finally said, using his winning smile to hopefully convince Cecil it was okay.

It took a long moment of them staring at each other before Cecil decided to go and timidly took a step forward back on their route.

There was something in those violet eyes, Carlos thought as he led Cecil back to his car. It hadn’t been there weeks before when they were together in the park. Perhaps it was only his imagination? At first Carlos thought he was helping Cecil because he couldn’t stand the idea of letting someone be abused right under his nose. And that was the idea that had kept him going for the past few weeks they were apart. He was helping someone break free of a toxic relationship. But today when he finally looked at Cecil after all this time and really _saw_ what was in his eyes did he realize he wasn’t doing this for just anyone but for Cecil. Why?

Postponing all thought, they had finally reached his car. “Remember I said I was a scientist?” queried Carlos, opening the door to his car.

Apprehension stopped Cecil in his tracks when Carlos invited him into his car. A car meant he had to be alone with Carlos. _Truly_ alone. “U-uh yes of course I remember,” he brought himself to reply, swallowing nervously.

Carlos saw the color drain from Cecil’s cheeks and immediately closed the door, “I… Well I had hoped I could show you my lab,” he said, “And it’s actually a ways from here.”

“Your lab? Y-you mean you’d let me watch you work?” wondered Cecil, a little surprised at the offer.

“Well… yeah. I mean… If you’re feeling up to it.”

Cecil’s face lit up and he immediately climbed into the car, “Oh I’ve been really into science lately!” he giggled as he buckled himself in.

Sometimes it was as though there were two different sides to Cecil which often left Carlos confused, and this moment was no exception. But seeing as how Cecil was willing to join him he didn’t want to argue and climbed in after him.

The silence between them was comfortable as he made the drive to his apartment. It left Carlos to his thoughts and eventually those thoughts led him to Cecil. Every once in a while he would catch himself looking over at the blonde that stared out the widow like a five year old on a road trip. The act was so innocent and… sweet… Carlos had to shake his head and focus his attention back on the road before becoming too distracted by him.

Soon enough, Carlos was pulling into his parking lot and in a matter of what felt like seconds he was letting Cecil into his home, “Ah… well you have to excuse the mess—“ he said sheepishly, not having had the chance to clean up due to his experiments.

But Cecil didn’t seem fazed by the mess and started scurrying around the makeshift lab that occupied the kitchen, looking at scattered samples and equipment that decorated his counters. He was fascinated by everything and asked several questions before Carlos had the chance to answer even one. Eventually Carlos gave up on answering them and found himself laughing silently at how endearing he was when he wasn’t afraid to trust someone. Perhaps if things were different, he would have asked Cecil on a date or two. He couldn’t now, though, could he? Cecil was in an abusive relationship and any other kind of relationship now could hurt him more if he wasn’t careful.

“I was actually wondering if you’d let me look at your cuffs,” Carlos cut in when it seemed as though the blonde had stopped asking questions for a minute.

Cecil’s attention immediately went to Carlos, fear suddenly piercing him, “W-why? What do you want to do with them?”

The scientist smiled softly, “I’ve been researching them. I wanted to see if I could take them off for you… Would you let me do that?”

Gingerly, Cecil fingered the cold metal at his wrists. “It won’t hurt… will it?” he asked softly, holding his hand to his chest.

“It shouldn’t,” Carlos offered with a smile, holding out his hand for Cecil, “May I?”

Purple hues stared at his hand and then back up into brown irises when Cecil offered his arm to Carlos.

Carlos brought Cecil’s hand to a cleared portion of the counter and he produced a series of tools. After extensive research in the past weeks he finally found the manufacturer. Unfortunately they were produced by a foreign company and their blueprints were in another language but Carlos thought he had interpreted enough to be able to work the mechanism.

Just as he had suspected, there was a small latch just on the inside of the band. He fished a hook from his stack of tools. Cecil watched with curiosity but also fear that the cuff would suddenly burn if he did something wrong. But just as the thought crossed his mind, he heard a soft click and the cuff opened, slipping off his wrist and onto the table.

“Carlos you did it!” he said excitedly, rolling his wrist in circles at the odd feeling of being free. While he was busy admiring his clean wrist, Carlos had taken his other hand and the second cuff fell free in a matter of seconds.

Cecil stood there in complete awe. He couldn’t stop smiling even while he traced the scars the collars had left behind, “Thank you,” whispered the blonde.

Carlos was smiling his welcome as he watched Cecil practically dance around his kitchen. What had he thought earlier? That wanting Cecil would only hurt him? How could there be something wrong with wanting someone so happy and sincere. Maybe that was why Carlos had found himself attracted to Cecil. He was always caught off guard at how honest Cecil was about his emotions. If Cecil was sad, his eyes gave that away and if Cecil was happy he had the most charming smile Carlos had ever seen on anyone. If wanting Cecil meant he got to see this side of him then he found himself ready to do anything. Carlos wanted nothing more than to be able to see this side of Cecil all the time.

He had been leaning against the counter, admiring how happy Cecil was at his freedom but in the next moment, Carlos pushed himself off the counter. His large hands lightly laced around Cecil’s wrists and palms as he smiled at the blonde. “Cecil, I was wondering…” murmured the scientist, dropping his gaze to their laced fingers.

“You’re always wondering…” teased Cecil, looking up at him and forcing their eyes to meet, “Yes?”

“Would you be afraid if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?”

The paler man’s cheeks flushed until he finally shook his head, ‘no’.

The motion could have gone unnoticed had they not been in close proximity, but Carlos definitely saw the action and how Cecil’s expressive purple eyes were saying the same. In that instant, Carlos had taken Cecil’s jaw in both hands and pressed his lips to the other set.

A small gasp of surprise escaped Cecil’s own lips but he returned the action and found his arms curling around Carlos’s waist as though he were clinging to him for dear life.

The clash of their lips held so many emotions. There was Cecil’s determination to push his fears to the back of his mind. Carlos wanted to convey so much in the gentle glide, wanted to show Cecil that he wouldn’t hurt him, wanted him to know he was going to help him.

Cecil returned each action with affectionate whimpers, his fingers looking for anything to cling to at Carlos’s back. He understood what Carlos was trying to say to him. It almost seemed silly that he wanted Carlos to leave him alone earlier. How could he want to let him go now? Carlos was so gentle. He wouldn’t bite him or force his tongue into his mouth. The way he moved his lips, in small kisses that lingered a little longer each time, spoke volumes. And he found himself teasing the other pair of lips with his tongue, a silent invitation for him to keep going.

Instead of forcing his way into Cecil’s mouth and taking him up on the invitation, Carlos sucked the slick muscle into his own where he let the appendages slide together. He was suddenly overcome with warmth that blossomed from his chest and went all the way to his fingers and toes.

Cecil felt a tingling sensation that accompanied Carlos’s tongue but all too soon it was taken from him. He panted softly and whimpered, only to see Carlos in the same state. He was equally out of breath but was smiling and refused to let go, which left them standing in the middle of the kitchen and clinging to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update but I was stuck with midterms and all. That being said I'm not sure i can update as regularly as I have been. I hope you still stick around for the rest of the story, though. Its barely getting good~!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as always. See you next chapter!


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it almost as though Steve was daring someone to put the pieces together?

It was a clear evening as they walked to the entrance of Cecil’s apartment complex after having dinner over at the local pizza shop. Cecil smiled sheepishly at his date and then looked back at his hands, turning his keys over timidly. “I had a great time tonight,” mumbled the blonde, blushing as he spoke.

Steve turned to look at him, that voice causing his breath to hitch in his throat, “I did to,” he said with a smile.

They walked together talking about random topics. Likes and dislikes, dog or cat person. Somewhere along the line there had been a silent agreement that Steve would walk Cecil back to his apartment. Cecil didn’t want the night to end as far as he was concerned, and he hoped Steve felt the same.

All too soon they had arrived at his place. Cecil frowned at the door illuminated by the dull yellow lamp, “Well… this is home,” he said reluctantly.

Following his gaze, Steve was struck with a pang of jealousy. He had to say goodbye to him now? How long did he have to wait to listen to him talk again? It was too soon.

Only a second passed while these thoughts crossed his mind and a sudden surge of desire coursed through him. Before Cecil realized what he was doing, Steve had taken him by the shoulders and forced him against the wall outside his apartment.

Cecil was a little taken aback. It had been a while since he had had a first kiss but he certainly didn’t remember any of his exes being this aggressive. But when their lips met, although forceful, they were soft and searching for something.

He wasn’t sure if Steve found what he was looking for in the kiss but it was over abruptly, followed by a quick, “Call you tomorrow,” and then he vanished into the night. This left a very surprised Cecil still leaning against the wall, panting at the intensity of their embrace.

Finally he collected his wits and went inside. The next morning, Cecil woke up with an aching back and a text from Steve. He smiled at the message and the pain was soon erased from his mind.

\----

“Cecil.” A caramel voice called out.

“Huh…?”

“ _Cecil? Are you okay?”_

“What?” Cecil asked as his vision swam in front of his eyes and he looked around to get his bearings, realizing he was still standing in the middle of Carlos’s makeshift lab/kitchen. “I-I’m sorry I was just lost in thought. What happened?”

Carlos felt his cheeks flush, “Well… um… we were kissing. And then we stopped… but when I pulled away you had this sort of… dazed look on your face. I mean… I was a little surprised because that’s never happened when I kissed someone. To be honest I’m not the best kisser so the only logical thing could have been that there was something wrong—“ Carlos trailed off, scratching the back of his head and averting his gaze out of embarrassment.

“I-I was… It’s just… it was nothing I just remembered something is all…” Cecil replied nervously, not wanting to recount his first kiss with Steve and how kissing Carlos reminded him of the incident. Suddenly he let his features shift into a smirk, “And it certainly wasn’t the worst kiss I’ve ever had,” he teased.

Carlos chuckled nervously and looked around the room, not sure he could face Cecil and his smirk. It was an odd thing… to see this side of Cecil but he definitely wasn’t complaining—“Your cuffs! They’re going off!” he exclaimed, cutting his thoughts short as he ran over to the illuminated circlets on the table.

The smile was wiped on his face in an instant and purple hues were blown wide with fear, “He’s looking for me! I have to hurry back!” Cecil cried out, snatching the cuffs and ignoring how they seared his skin when he put them back on his wrists. Carlos grimaced at the blisters that formed immediately on his pale skin as though he felt them himself but Cecil didn’t let the pain affect him. “Please, you have to take me home,” he said earnestly, tugging Carlos’s lab coat towards him while trying to head back to his front door.

“Right! Okay,” the scientist finally replied as realization struck him. He snatched his keys off the counter and the pair scrambled to leave.

Night Vale wasn’t what you would call a very large community. Sure they had their share of shopping centers and movie theaters but it was still small enough that a citizen could travel from one end of the city to the other in the span of thirty minutes (granting that traffic was light that day). Fortunately today was one of those days and what was even better was that Cecil did not live on the other end of town. So in the end they were able to make the short journey from point A to point B in less than ten minutes. This was short enough, according to Cecil, that Steve wouldn’t be angry by the time he got home.

Of course, Cecil didn’t let Carlos leave without promising he would come for him again tomorrow, “He’ll let me out around this time every day if I behave.”

“Then I’ll be waiting for you right here,” Carlos promised. They both had agreed parking on the street behind Steve’s house would be best, that way Cecil couldn’t be seen climbing into someone else’s car on a daily basis.

Cecil smiled again, even though the cuffs were becoming more unbearable by the moment, and leaned toward the other. He wanted to kiss him again and he could tell Carlos wanted the same thing. Suddenly the look in his eye frightened Cecil and before he could think rationally he started shaking and went home. It wasn’t until he was home and holed up in his room, did Cecil finally remind himself that Carlos wasn’t Steve. He was perfect and caring, Carlos. He wasn’t going to hurt him.

After Cecil was long gone, Carlos was still left in his idling car a little shocked at how Cecil had behaved. He didn’t do anything wrong, did he? Maybe kissing him wasn’t a good idea? Carlos mentally beat his head into the steering wheel for being so stupid. Did Cecil even want him to come back tomorrow? He wondered on the way home. He didn’t tell him to leave… but the look on his face nearly broke his heart in two.

\----

That afternoon Carlos forced himself not to worry about Cecil. He promised he would be there tomorrow and he wasn’t about to disappoint Cecil. Carlos thought to himself as he tapped away aimlessly on his keyboard. It was then that he found his bookmarked pages about the mysterious serial killer. Some of the articles had links to similar sites and his search led him to speculative research about the death of one of the victims. There, scrawled at the bottom of the page, was the only known suspect in the killing.

_Steve Carlsberg._

A short editorial followed the name that mentioned there was not enough evidence to prosecute Steve which then stated that he was found innocent and then released from the charges.

_Steve._

“It’s a common name,” Carlos said begrudgingly to his coffee table. Cecil always told him stories about Steve but the more he thought of it, the more he couldn’t recall ever being told his surname.

But there were so many clues in the article. Burned wrists. Cuffs that tortured the wearer. Obvious signs of sexual abuse. Even though Cecil never talked about the things Steve did to him he was willing to bet that was one of them.

Carlos sighed. He didn’t have any more evidence than the professionals. He liked to think that he did but none of this was enough to get the police’s attention. Much to his dismay, he clicked on the radio again. If he was lucky, maybe he would at least get to hear Cecil broadcast the local news while he scoured the internet for more articles.

_“This just in: Vithia, our new intern, has informed me that the mayor has decided to step down from her position in office at the end of her term…”_

_Vithia._ Carlos had heard that name before. But where?

After clicking open a few more tabs and searching through his files he found a short list he wrote up the first time he came across the murders. It was a compiled list of all the victims.

_Dana, Chad, Jerry, Leland, Brad, Stacey, Richard, Paolo, Dylan, and… Vithia._

Before he had heard Leland on Cecil’s show and thought it a mere coincidence. But this was two for two. And how many children were actually named Vithia?

What haunted Carlos the most the rest of the night was, why were these names broadcasted on the local radio station? Was it almost as though Steve was daring someone to put the pieces together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry. I almost felt like quitting this whole series... I was struck with this sudden thought that no one actually wanted to read this anymore but then my friend kicked some sense into me. I should thank her for that. And thank all the people that let me whine at them when I needed ideas.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! If you're still out there reading this...


	9. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No! Leave me alone!” Cecil cried out shoving off Carlos’s hands.
> 
> “Wait! Cecil!” he shouted, trying to grab him again.
> 
> Cecil writhed and pulled, “I know you don’t want me!”

_This was wrong. Taking advantage of someone like this was wrong._

Lips met, hot and heavy. The sound of two men catching their breath was the only thing that filled the silent bedroom.

_You said you wouldn’t touch him like this. You made a promise._

A desperate cry came from the fair man below and the darker one found himself being pulled down until their hearts were pounding against one another.

_This is—You can’t—_

Fingers fumbled for each other’s waistbands, each of them guilty of pulling out the tucked in hems of their shirts.

_He wants you. Maybe just a little more—_

Cecil’s arms were coiled around Carlos’s neck, reeling him in for another kiss every time the scientist tried to surface for air. Carlos was panting hard, breathing in what Cecil struggled to exhale due to the fact that he refused to let go of Carlos’s lips. Groaning softly when his lip was bit, Carlos’s fingers finally remembered to wander beneath the light button down that Cecil wore. Off. He wanted it off. Cecil realized what he was doing and guided his fingers up his chest, aiming to get rid of the shirt altogether.

_No—_

Carlos’s hands suddenly stopped following Cecil’s and he pushed himself away when he felt heavy scar tissue to the right of his sternum.

At first Cecil looked hurt. This was the farthest they ever managed to get since that first kiss and he wasn’t ready to stop. But another split second and he was quickly pulling his shirt back down and covering his chest with his hands, “It’s probably time for me to go…” he whispered, sitting up.

It took a moment but Carlos finally moved and let Cecil get up. He was still somewhat frozen to the bed and Cecil’s words faintly registered in the back of his spinning mind.

After righting his clothes and putting the cuffs back on his wrists, Cecil noticed Carlos hadn’t moved, “I have to go,” he murmured sadly, stroking his cheek in the hopes it would rouse him.

“O-oh. Yeah sorry,” answered Carlos, casting him a quick glance before getting up and rushing out of the room while fixing his clothes again.

\----

The car was quiet. Neither of them spoke. In the past few weeks one of them would joke around or talk about Carlos’s newest experiment but this time, nothing.

Cecil shrunk down into his seat and stared out the window. Carlos was probably angry at him. Just like Steve always was. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes and he held himself tighter, hoping Carlos wouldn’t notice. It might make him angrier and Steve always hated it when he cried.

Carlos never struck him. He had taken him to his apartment several times now and he was always so gentle. But wasn’t he was repulsed by his body? In his mind he kept recalling the sudden flinch at his scar and how he hadn’t said anything since.

More tears formed in his eyes and he found himself wanting Carlos to say something. To reach out—

They stopped moving and soon the engine died. Through his tears he realized they were at his home. And before they threatened to fall, Cecil rushed out of the car.

Carlos’s mind kept spinning. He wasn’t helping Cecil. Letting him stay in that house was only hurting him more every day. He wanted Cecil. More than anything. But the scar had brought him back to reality. The reality that they couldn’t go on like this. Over and over he could hear it in his mind. And his scientific brain was working the puzzle backwards and front at how to solve it. The police wouldn’t help him. He tried that shortly after he figured out how to detach the cuffs, thoroughly insisting Carlos had no evidence and even went so far as to threaten him with jail if he persisted. Old woman Josie refused to speak to him again, as though she knew what he and Cecil had done. Running away was out of the question. The only way out of the desert community was through public transportation and every teller refused to sell him a ticket.

His thoughts were reeling. Once he put the car into park he was about to reach out to Cecil but just as he took his hand off the gear shift Cecil was gone. “Cecil?” he shouted at the open door while quickly fumbling to free himself from his seatbelt. Carlos ran at a sprint, noticing how Cecil started to jog away. They were only a house away from Steve’s when Carlos finally caught him.

“No! Leave me alone!” Cecil cried out shoving off Carlos’s hands.

“Wait! Cecil!” he shouted, trying to grab him again.

Cecil writhed and pulled, “I know you don’t want me!” he screeched, his usually calm voice frayed.

As much as he didn’t want to, he set his hands into a rough grip on both of Cecil’s shoulders, holding him still, “That’s not it!” growled Carlos.

But his grip only frightened Cecil more and he struggled and shoved at Carlos’s chest, “That’s why you stopped!” he whimpered, beating him off as best as he could with his limited movement, “It is--!”

“No!” he shouted again, trying to pull him back in no matter how much his fists were starting to hurt, “That’s the exact opposite of why I let go.”

Cecil was worked into such a frenzy that he was hitting Carlos for a full minute after he let go and was far too distracted to notice the cuffs burning. “You…” he panted, “Y-you what?”

Before he replied, Cecil was back in his arms and he held his cheeks in each palm so dark eyes met with violet. “I’m going to get you out,” Carlos finally whispered, wiping the tears from his face with the pads of his thumbs.

They both knew it was impossible. They tried and tried again and knew it was a fool’s errand. But those thoughts never entered either of their minds because Cecil was kissing Carlos again before they could be reminded of failed attempts.

\----

Steve turned the page of his newspaper and glanced at the clock again. Thirty seconds.

He scoffed and scanned the articles of the business section. Though he was reading the words, he registered none of them. Eighteen seconds.

Again he turned the page, Steve’s fingers were slightly blue from the ink but that was well beyond his notice. Thirteen seconds.

His neighbors were shouting on their lawn again. When will they learn to keep it in their house? Nine seconds.

Steve stood and walked over to the window hoping to find Cecil scrambling to his doorstep any second now. When he looked out he did find Cecil. The shouting neighbors were nowhere in sight but—

Time was up.

And Steve was already out of the house. Cecil’s cuffs were now burning but he obviously didn’t notice. Steve reached them when their lips met and roared. Before the couple broke free, he was throwing Cecil to the cement and kicking him in the ribs, “ _YOU WHORE!”_ he roared before rounding on Carlos and punching him square in the stomach.

Steve grabbed Carlos by his collar, holding him up while he tried to hunch over from the blow, “Get inside Cecil. I’ll deal with you later,” he hissed, eyes narrowing at his new target.

He pulled Carlos to a standing position, only to deliver another blow to his chest. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Cecil stumbling into the house, “You thought you could trick me,” growled Steve, delivering another blow.

This time he let Carlos crumple to the ground and smirked as he stepped on his new bruises, “Don’t let me see your face again. Or next time I will skin you.” If the man heard him or not, he didn’t care, instead he kicked him for good measure and strode back into the house.

Inside Steve found Cecil curled up in his favorite corner his voice mimicking a wounded animal’s. “So every time I let you out you were whoring yourself around the neighborhood?” he growled, pulling him to a kneeling position by his hair.

Cecil only whimpered and didn’t know whether to protect his bruised ribs or free his head. He had the strength to do neither successfully.

But Cecil’s silence only made his rage build which led to Steve dragging him to the basement door by his throat, only to kick him down the stairs. As he tumbled he bellowed, “ _YOU FUCKING WHORE. YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow sorry guys! I promise I'm going to finish it! I can't promise when and how long it'll take but hopefully you can bear with me. Thanks for all your kind messages and concerns! It just got down to the end of the semester and working two jobs and blah blah blah excuses. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter (and by enjoy i mean let it rip you apart) because hopefully I can post another post-Christmas treat of a oneshot fic I've been working on (its nothing like this I promise) to thank you for being so patient! See you all soon!


	10. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know there are several flaws in this plan but Carlsberg is going to skip town tomorrow and you will have to improvise.”

Carlos was left beaten and bloodied on the sidewalk outside Steve’s home. For what seemed like an hour, though it was probably only a few minutes, no one had gone in or out of their homes.  He wasn’t unconscious but he could hardly move. Based on his measure of pain he guessed he had a few broken ribs. After another few minutes he moved his arms and managed to push himself up.

The scientist nearly fell back onto the sidewalk as his arm gave out from under him but was caught before he could drop. He was pulled to his knees and looked up, only to find Josie peering down at him from behind her glasses, “If you’re going to go after Steve I at least thought you had the good sense not to do it alone,” she reprimanded.

After a minute she started chuckling softly and Carlos had to swear under his breath at her unusual timing while he stood up and winced. He couldn’t have blinked for more than half a second but the moment he looked back at her she wasn’t alone. “Ahh!” cried Carlos, stumbling back as lanky and pale skinned figures were reaching out to him.

Much to his surprise, they steadied Carlos and Josie was still smiling, “I think he’ll be fine now, boys,” she hummed and the pair let go of his arms, “Let’s get you patched up.”

And with that she breezed past him and beckoned him to follow. Carlos was still bewildered but for the moment he didn’t let his curiosity get the best of him and instead he followed after the eccentric trio without further ado.

In moment’s time Josie was waiting expectantly by Carlos’s car, still wearing her wrinkly smile and holding out her hand. Carlos was already fumbling for his keys and ready to drive but even reaching into his pocket was a daunting task.

The keys were snatched from his hand the minute he had produced him and before Carlos could protest, Josie had hopped behind the steering wheel, “Yahoo! Hop in, boy!”

Carlos climbed in and glanced over at the woman almost fearfully, noting how the bun perched on her head was the only thing that cleared the dashboard, “Er.. where are we—“

Before he could ask, she had hit the gas and was speeding off to some unknown location. Fortunately their small community granted them a short drive which brought them to an abrupt stop just outside her home out near the car lot. Carlos sat frozen in his seat, turning a sickly green color after what he had just gone through: both the fight and the drive. The two figures were hovering over him again and ushered him from the car, urging him to follow after Josie who was nearly to the front door by the time he gained his bearings.

Once inside Carlos had a huge mug of… something, forced into his hands after being steered into a chair. Her home was decorated with several antiques and it was a wonder she knew where everything was since it seemed as though every surface of her house had some kind of knick-knack or small figurine taking up every inch. Even her furniture seemed antique with its wood trim and overstuffed gaudy floral fabrics. “U-uhh who are your… um.. friends?” he called out to the woman bustling around her kitchen while eyeing the pair of winged creature fearfully. At one point he wasn’t even sure they could see. As far as he could tell there were no faces on them at all, only a blank mask. Although Carlos was sure they could find their way around a room, he marveled at how that was possible.

“Oh just ignore them, they’re only angels,” she responded, brushing it off as though they were common creatures such as cats or dogs. It wasn’t long until she found what she was looking for and returned to the living room with kits filled with who-knows-what and strewn them across the coffee table. “You better be drinking that! It’s not as appetizing when chilled.”

Carlos didn’t dare ask what it was and he eyed it wanly before bringing the steaming mug to his lips. Its contents had the viscosity of sludge and unfortunately it didn’t taste much better. Coughing and sputtering, he managed to speak, “I thought you said it was better warm! What the hell is this anyway?”

She was fiddling with several different types of glasses that came from one of the compartments and tossed them to the side. “We need to get you inside Carlsberg’s house,” she replied as though she hadn’t heard his question, “Ah these are perfect, thank you,” Josie hummed, taking a pair of glasses handed to her by one of her “angels”.

“How are we going to pull that off?” wondered Carlos as he forgot his previous question, and taking another sip of his drink. Forgetting what was inside, he choked again and it took a while for his fit to settle.

Josie was grinning at him and while he was coughing she had donned a ridiculous outfit over her own that left her almost unrecognizable. An exotic blazer filled with several colors and floral patterns much like her sofas went over her small shoulders. It would have swallowed her up if it weren’t for the ridiculous red afro she had pulled over her steel-gray hair. “Don’t worry about my part. You’re going to sneak in the back and I will be your diversion.”

Carlos stared at her in disbelief and instead of responding at first he grimaced and drank half of the mug before finally giving up. A warmth flooded his limbs and filled his chest while the room began to swim, “I- I… uh” was all he could murmur until he passed out, dropping the mug and its contents along the way.

\----

He was suddenly roused from his sleep and was face to face with the darker of the two angels but the pain that had been coursing through his body was suddenly gone. According to the grandfather clock he had only been out for a few minutes but the angel wouldn’t stop staring him down. At least he thought that’s what it was doing. “W-what do you want?”

It then turned its head to the floor and then back up at him meaningfully.

“O-oh! I’m so sorry for making a mess,” And Carlos was on his hands and knees cleaning up the muck when Josie came back from the kitchen.

“Don’t let him boss you around. He’s just sore since he was the last one who vacuumed,” she muttered, urging him to stand and forcing his car keys back into his hand, “And now I think you’re well enough to take us back.”

Carlos smiled weakly and tightened his grip on the keys, “I-I can’t thank you enough— But are you sure we should be doing this now?”

Josie huffed and was heading out the door, “When it comes to Steve, waiting isn’t the best option.”

“But why now?”

“Why not, silly boy? Unfortunately we can only get you inside. I don’t want Cassidy and Sundance to make their move until tonight,” she said, jabbing a thumb at the two figures that followed behind them.

Carlos staggered to a halt outside the car, “B-but—“

“I know there are several flaws in this plan but Carlsberg is going to skip town tomorrow and you will have to improvise.”

He didn’t even want to question how Josie knew about him skipping town but based on the staggering number of victims, he was determined to keep Cecil’s name off that list. Resigning himself, Carlos climbed in after her and it wasn’t long until the four of them were parked across from Steve’s house.

\----

It seemed like days had gone by since he last kissed Cecil. Since Steve had attacked him. Now he was stalking the alley behind his home, armed with nothing more than a faceless angel. Unfortunately the angel couldn’t trespass on any home but its own, leaving Carlos defenseless the minute he was inside that gate. Cursing to himself, he wished he could have asked Josie for the rifle that had decorated her mantle but the opportunity was long gone. All he could do now was wait for the angel’s signal.

\----

Steve was in his room, dragging a heavy black duffel bag from the back of his closet and dropping it on the mattress that groaned in reply. He was in the middle of inspecting it contents, which included ropes of varying kinds as well as several weapons such as guns and knives. He was grinning to himself as he ran his finger along the blade of one of his most prized knives when the doorbell had gone off.

A low growl rumbled in his throat at the idea of being disturbed but he pocketed the knife and answered the door.

The short and flame-haired woman smiled, “Hello. I was going door to door hoping to find fellow gun enthusiasts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowow so sorry this took so long guys! School and work hit me pretty hard this new year but I hope this chapter helps some. It's probably not what any of you were expecting but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I didn't get a chance to get it betad so I'm sorry for any obvious flaws that i'll hopefully sort soon (I did finish writing this at 3 am so bear with me) but we're getting down to the really good stuff. See you later!


End file.
